Hush
by Aka-Aki
Summary: ...But neither speaks up and says a word. They just lay there in the afterglow, hoping this moment won't end... 9th in the Chronicles ...KK...


A/N Inspired by the band _She Wants Revenge_. 9th in the _iPod Chronicles. _

-

-

-

Hush

-

-

-

She spotted him, ever so casually talking to one of their friends, pretending that he didn't share a dirty little secret with her. She smiled softly, knowing that by the end of the night, once again they would share a bed. That is, if they managed to make it to her apartment in time and not get caught.

She walked to the bar, playing coy. He saw her, she knew he did. But she would take her time and order herself a drink. Perhaps flirt a little with others. Or maybe go on the dance floor and just drive him crazy knowing that he can't touch her in public. Either way she needed to win tonight.

_It's a long walk  
And the music is loud  
She sees an old friend  
As she walks through the crowd  
Puts on her best smile_

He smiled. He had seen her come in. He watched her out of the corner of his eyes while talking to their friend. He smiled and watched as she stood there for a few seconds, then went to order a drink. He turned back to his friend and laughed as she recalled a memory. He would keep talking to his friend. It was about making her come to him. He couldn't be too eager for her. That would reveal their secret. He would keep playing in this fun, twisted maze of a game they set up for each other.

_The lights that move sideways and up and down  
The beat takes you over and spins you round  
Our hearts steady-beating, the sweat turns to cold  
We're slaves to the DJ and out of control_

She begins to walk towards him, making sure to put a swing in her hips. She smiles as several eyes turn to her. His eyes are the ones that matter. And sure enough, his eyes start to flicker from violet to gold. A scowl threatens to overtake his beautiful face and she smirks in triumph. He's not supposed to care. She was winning so far.

_Someone's gonna fall in love in here tonight.  
Someone's gonna let their guard down one last time.  
Maybe they once locked eyes,  
Perhaps they just decide,  
But someone's gonna fall in love in here tonight,_

He stood and excused himself. He saw the extra swing in her hips attract attention and he almost growled. She was winning, but he would even out the score. He walked away from her, towards the dance floor. He smirked as a promiscuous woman made her way to him. He allowed her to grab him by the shirt and press her body oh so close to his. He smiled as his hands began to roam. He could feel her glare. She was angry because he was winning. Slightly.

But now, he knew he could make her come to him. If he could pull this, then the game was over. If he could pull this off, they would once again share a bed.

_We've got nowhere to go, we've got nothing to prove  
Instead of dancing alone, I should be dancing with you  
This song is turning me on, the beat is doing me in  
Or maybe it's only you, but either way, lets begin_

She wasn't gonna stand for this. She looked around the club and found some great candidates she could use. She had to do something. He was winning. He wasn't supposed to win. That's not the way the game was supposed to go.

She glanced towards him and the whore he was dancing with. She felt disgusted as the slut pressed her body against his, leaving no breathing room. She saw his hands go everywhere in his body. The slut turned and smiled at him. She saw his red head lean down and kiss her. Then she saw red.

_I want to hold you close  
Skin pressed against me tight  
Lie still, close your eyes girl  
So lovely, it feels so right_

He wasn't sure how exactly the rest of the night went. He remembered her sapphire eyes lit with anger and frustration as she separated him and the woman he was kissing. He didn't remember how they left the club, how they got to his place. He didn't even remember if they were careful not to be seen together. But somehow, he was able to open and close the door and then rip her clothes and his clothes off.

_Soft wet skin, hairs raised, body tired  
And the sheets are across the floor_

Their mouths clashed as his hands roamed her almost nude body. She tugged his hair loose and keeps her hands in his long, red mane. He hoisted her onto her waist, and she can feel his erection. He takes them to the bedroom and finishes taking off their clothes.

She gasps as his hands cover her breasts. He shudders as her hands go lower and lower. She moans as his mouth begins to make tracks over her body. He groans at the sight of her body, arching and twisting in pleasure. Words are whispered and desires are fulfilled.

_You tell me that love don't last  
Drawing circles with your fingernails across my back  
As your lips form the words that you won't say  
In the distance, your favorite song plays  
I turn you over and look in your eyes  
Promise you that this is forever or 'til one of us dies_

Now they lay next to each other in his bed. Both are sweating, both are satisfied, but both are tired. Tired of the game they set up in order to satisfy their needs, but to make sure they don't fall in love. Tired of pretending it's about the sex, when it's about how much they need each other. Tired of hushing up about the passion between them.

But neither speaks up and says a word. They just lay there in the afterglow, hoping this moment won't end.

But it does. In the morning, she goes back to her fiancée and he goes back to his empty life.

_Maybe just one more dance  
Cause that's as close as we're getting to a true romance  
Open your arms and hold me  
Tell me it'll be all right  
Tell me the thing you've never told a soul  
That keeps you up at night_

It's all hush.


End file.
